<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>matchstick too square to fit in dick hole by escspace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565999">matchstick too square to fit in dick hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace'>escspace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Orgasm, Forced Orgasms, M/M, Modern Ragar AU, Multiple Orgasms, Sounding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having received some advice from their elders, Karias and Rajak try out sounding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankenstein/Ragar Kertia, Frankenstein/Ragar Kertia/Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Karias Blerster/Rajak Kertia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Modern Kertia Expansion Pack: Keeping Up With the Kertias</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>matchstick too square to fit in dick hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">Karias holds the single french fry in his mouth much like a rose stem as he fishes in his pockets for the house keys. Behind him, Rael taps his foot impatiently as he scarfs down the rest of the fries and chicken nuggets from the greasy bag Karias had purchased for him while on his way to pick up the kid from school. He hears Rael crumple the bag when he finally finds the right key.</p><p class="">“Took you long enough,” Rael comments in his usual brashness, though Karias knows to not take such comments too personally, but as they step into the entranceway and into the common area, he wishes that he would have taken a little longer. Perhaps they should have stopped by the pet store on the way home after all or taken a longer, alternate route upon returning.</p><p class="">Rajak is sitting on the couch in the living room, back straight and shoulders rigid, at attention. Across from him are seated Sir Ragar and Sir Frankenstein. Ragar flips through a few papers before placing the stack of signed documents down and craning his neck to turn to Karias, whom he no doubt immediately has sensed enter the house. “Karias, you have convenient timing. We are just getting started. Perhaps you would like to join us as well,” Ragar dotingly says, though his friendly tone does nothing to ease him.</p><p class="">“Uh”—Karias glances as Rajak, who glares at him with the silent threat of violence if he is to refuse his father’s invitation—“Yes, Sir...”</p><p class="">“You guys can be gross together. I’m going to my room,” Rael calls as he stomps down the hall after overhand tossing the crumpled fast food bag into the kitchen trash can like a basketball that successfully swishes into the hoop.</p><p class="">Cautiously, Karias takes a seat next to Rajak. He does not know how well he hides his apprehension in front of the older Kertia, former clan leader, and dubious parent, Ragar Kertia, and the even more dubious human whom Karias cannot even begin to decipher most days.</p><p class="">Rajak does not hide the irritation that briefly crosses his face when he says, “My brother does not even possess the decorum to properly greet Father upon arrival.”</p><p class="">Ragar sighs with something akin to tenderness. “I do not mind terribly, Rajak.” He nods at Karias sagely. “Now that Karias is here, we may continue with this discussion.”</p><p class="">Karias wonders if this would be something he regrets or not as he braces himself internally for whatever whims guide the Kertias.</p><p class="">"I have been thus far pleased with Rajak's reports regarding your activities."</p><p class="">"Reports...Sir?"</p><p class="">Karias cannot help but feel a knot of dread sink in his stomach when he sees Sir Ragar nod amicably and knowingly—far too knowingly, at that, and as though reflecting his inner thoughts, Sir Frankenstein's expression shifts to match as his eyes (unnaturally blue for a human and perhaps that is why he wears glasses in mundane human settings) dart from the papers now on the coffee table and to Ragar's serene face.</p><p class="">"My son is very dutiful and thorough in informing me of his activities, including those activities with you. "</p><p class="">"You don't mean..."</p><p class="">"They're sex logs," Frankenstein deadpans, brows and lips set in unamused and perhaps even subtly disgusted lines. Crossing his arms, he leans back on the couch, appearing like he'd much rather be elsewhere and doing more important things, like brewing Master's tea or baking Master's cookies or tailoring Master's shirts, than to be sitting here discussing the sex lives of two juvenile nobles who are not his Master or the enigma of a friend sitting right beside him. "Ragar, why am I here?"</p><p class="">"You are our medical expert," Ragar answers with a quiet, distinct glee, as though eager to share some secret or a shred of gossip with the rest of the group.</p><p class="">Under different circumstances, Karias would gladly acknowledge the contrast between the Ragar sitting before him now and the Sir Ragar Kertia of the olden days in Lukedonia who was much less expressive in his memory. Given the topic of current discussion, however, it is an effort for Karias to keep his soul in his body."Rajak is one who prides himself in being learned in all of his pursuits, and it is no surprise that he wishes to further add to his experience regarding this matter as well," Ragar continues. "As such, he has come to me seeking guidance, and I have enlisted Frankenstein's help as well, for he is often my own partner of choice."</p><p class="">"God—" Frankenstein scoffs, expression simultaneously sharp and exasperated. After more deeply sighing to buy himself a moment to think, the man, without an ounce of hesitation, says, "You've most likely fucked the obvious holes by now, right?"</p><p class="">Karias barely refrains from choking. "Er, uh—"</p><p class="">"Yes," Rajak answers in his stead, in clear monotone, expressionless. Karias wonders how he does it. Is it another peculiarity of the clan or is Karias's life just particularly poor?</p><p class="">"You can try sounding then." Frankenstein appears only half interested in the conversation.</p><p class="">"Would you elaborate, Sir?" Rajak inquires, somehow maintaining the appearance of utter innocence and decorum despite the explicit subject matter.</p><p class="">"It means you fuck your dick hole with a rod."</p><p class="">Ragar clears his throat into his fist and looks disapprovingly over at Frankenstein.</p><p class="">"What? Would you prefer a different word, Ragar? Penis? <em>Cock? Wet meat? Love stick?</em> How about <em>baby maker?</em>"</p><p class="">Ragar only sighs, conceding without a word.</p><p class="">Frankenstein scoffs haughtily. "That's what I thought." He returns his attention to the two relative juveniles. "In all seriousness, however, there are some things to keep in mind if you two choose to engage in this. Regardless of how resilient noble bodies are, safety and good practices are non negotiable."</p><p class="">In the following nearly hour long lecture from the Doctor Frankenstein himself, Karias learns far more about Sir Frankenstein's intimate escapades than he ever wants to know or wants to remember and swears that he now possesses a nearly medical degree of knowledge of human penile anatomy, and, supposedly, the ins and outs of orgasm.</p><p class="">"Did you get all of that?" Frankenstein questions, eyebrows disappearing partially into his bangs. He eyes the both of them dubiously.</p><p class="">"Uh, yes, Sir." Karias smiles complacently, hoping for a swift end to the conversation now.</p><p class="">"Good." Frankenstein pulls his phone from his pocket. "But just in case you haven't, I'll send you some readings as well as a few links to where you can purchase these instruments on your own." His eyes dart up to coldly pin Karias to the spot. "Do take care in these things. I would rather not have to use my medical expertise and expensive lab for something like a torn penis because someone was careless and stupid."</p><p class="">Karias does not need too many brain cells to deduce that 'someone' is referring to himself.</p>
<hr/><p class="">“How does it feel?”</p><p class="">“Tight...” Rajak huffs, not unpleasant bewilderment flitting across his features, his brows drawn together and lips pulled into a flat, apprehensive line that Karias can see in the shadows on his mask. His cock is half hard in Karias’s gentle hand.</p><p class="">“Tell me if it ever hurts,” Karias says as he slowly slides the slim steel sounding rod deeper into Rajak’s cock by an inch or so. He can feel the muscles of Rajak’s thighs tense with the motion as the subtly curved metal massages otherwise unreachable places. Karias stills to let his partner sit with the sensation, allowing him time to familiarize himself with it. When he looks up again at Rajak’s face, it is creased with concentration and sweetly flushed. The Kertia restlessly tugs at his mask, and Karias takes this as a cue to continue, carefully drawing the rod back up a fraction of an inch before pushing it back down.</p><p class="">He can tell the effort it takes for Rajak to prevent himself from squirming impatiently against him as the stuffed cock in his hand hardens eagerly and as Rajak’s still unattended and rather lonely entrance just beneath clenches around nothing. Rajak makes a quiet, frustrated sound, muscles tensing and then being forced to relax again. “Touch...touch me, Karias...” he asks of him.</p><p class="">“Hm? Rajak, I cannot <em>possibly</em> know what you’re talking about—“</p><p class="">“My cock. Touch my cock, Karias.” Rajak shifts his hips towards him. “Please,” he adds, a little belatedly and with heavy breath. There is something maddeningly innocent about his expression.</p><p class="">Not wishing to push Rajak too far during their first time with this sort of play, Karias decides to be complacent and concedes to more firmly grasping at Rajak’s cock with his free hand and gently stroking it, careful around the rod that simultaneously presses against sensitive places on the inside. Rajak’s thighs suddenly jerk, knee nearly colliding with Karias’s chin, before he goes rigidly still and tense. Karias blinks. “Are you alright—“</p><p class="">Rajak groans softly, rolling his head back. His breath hitches acutely and endearingly to an unfair degree when Karias resumes working with both of his hands. As though unbelieving of the sensations he is feeling that are being forced affectionately on his own body, Rajak blinks repeatedly and blindly up at the ceiling, long lashes fanning and small voice embellishing the way he gasps again and again as his legs tremble and his hips jerk towards and away from Karias like they are unsure whether it is not enough or far too much. “<em>Uh-gh...Karias—</em>“ he whines, expression touched with nebulous strain that makes Karias want to both tease him further and give him everything in the world. Rajak’s fingers curl desperately around the comforters he rests upon.</p><p class="">“Does this make you more sensitive than you already are, Rajak?” Karias smiles dotingly, reassuringly.</p><p class="">Rajak can only find it in himself to nod once, a touching moment of unabashed honesty, before he gasps again.</p><p class="">Karias forgoes his hand for his tongue, bending down to suck at the base of his cock as the rod slides slowly out and then back into him again. He savors every note of Rajak’s whimper.</p><p class="">Rajak seems unable to still himself now as his abdomen clenches and his body shudders, the breathy, helpless sounds leaving him a far too generous reward to Karias as he runs his tongue obscenely along his length, even teasing at the head of his cock as he slides the sounding rod back and forth. He looks at Rajak’s tenderly feeble form with mischief surely bright in his eyes, but his mouth is too busy working at his partner to smile. The motion of the rod drags with it precum that escapes around the thin metal instrument and wets the head of Rajak’s twitchingly sensitive cock that is as hard as he’s ever seen it, and Karias wonders if it borders on pain. Only barely managing to ignore his arousal that presses against his own pants, he slides the sound slightly deeper than before.</p><p class="">Rajak takes a sharp breath in and goes rigid, thighs only prevented from closing by Karias’s shoulders. His mouth remains open as his eyes close and as he arches then relaxes twice in succession and then once more with a particularly pained gasp. “Karias. <em>Karias...?!</em>” He reaches mindlessly for him.</p><p class="">Karias, in all honestly, does not know how much more of Rajak he can take but has the mind to reassuringly give his hand to Rajak’s to be crushed by bruising force as those deceptively delicate fingers tangle with his own. Karias gently squeezes back to warmly signal his supportive presence.</p><p class="">Rajak keens, composure now the last thing on his mind, if there is anything there at all at this point.</p><p class="">Karias smoothly slides out the sound completely, droplets following and arcing down in between Rajak’s legs. He only pumps Rajak’s cock once more to have him spilling generously over the sheets, his fingers, and parts of his face. Even after he has ejaculated, cum continues to drip lazily from Rajak’s still twitching cock.</p><p class="">He lies back completely boneless now even as his breath catches once or twice on residual pleasure. Rajak lays an arm across his eyes and rosy face as the fingers of his other hand remain unwilling to release Karias’s. “<em>Hah</em>...Karias...” he breathes.</p><p class="">Karias lifts himself to place kiss on Rajak’s warm, damp cheek. “We’ll stop here for now,” he kindly murmurs. “You are far too excellent, Rajak,” Karias adds, dramatically and mockingly lamentful of the unattended need between his own legs, but there are few things as romantic as caring for one’s partner, first and foremost, and so he only settles to lie beside Rajak until his friend finds it in himself to recover his lucidness.</p><p class="">"Mm..." It is a little while before Rajak uncovers his eyes, and Karias finds it—dare he say—<em>cute</em>.</p>
<hr/><p class="">Karias presses the STOP button on the microwave at the exact moment when the timer reads that one second remains, preferring to avoid the ear piercing scream the device feels obligated to wail every time something has finished reheating. The door of the microwave pops open and he reaches inside to fetch the little warmed mug, one that is in the shape of a plump kitten with miniature triangle ears on the rim and whose tail forms the handle. Steam rises from the milk inside, and Karias gives the liquid a stir with a spoonful of sugar, as how Rajak enjoys it, before carrying it out of the kitchen as he heads down the hallway towards his room.</p><p class="">At this particularly unfortunate hour of night, Karias stills when he hears an ominous thump against the walls.</p><p class=""><em>"In my-in my pussy, please—"</em> It is the voice of Sir Ragar.</p><p class="">He immediately hurries away, pink slippers slapping against his heel as he barely manages to avoid spilling the hot milk onto the floorboards. <em>Ancestors, please have mercy on me,</em> he prays with an internal sigh. At last, to his relief, he returns to his room and shuts the door behind him and hastily shakes himself of the memory of the encounter in the hallway.</p><p class="">The bed dips as he sits on the edge and fondly looks over Rajak, who is nestled under the covers now, lying on his side with curled fingers tucked near his chin and staring drowsily up at Karias with eyes glossy and doll-like.</p><p class="">Karias lifts the cup into view with cheerful bedside manner. "Here's your warm milk."</p><p class="">It does not take too long for the covers to shift as Rajak lifts himself to be seated and takes the mug from him with both hands. "Thank you," he states simply as he nods before pulling his mask down to sip daintily, steam curling around his face.</p><p class="">"So..." Karias begins, catching Rajak's attention again. "Did you like what we did?"</p><p class="">Rajak takes another sip, a longer one this time, and when he is done, Karias spots the little peek of his pink tongue that flicks out for only a swift second to lick at his lips. "It was acceptable," Rajak answers, completely serious and devoid of emotion, though this charade is betrayed by the color on his face. "I would not mind another attempt."</p><p class="">Karias scratches a little awkwardly at the back of his neck, and this does not go unnoticed. Rajak stares at him flatly, the demand for Karias to spit it out already clear in the look in his eyes.</p><p class="">"Are you—going to report on this to your father as well?"</p><p class="">"Yes."</p><p class="">"Of course you are."</p><p class="">Rajak returns to his milk. "Do not ask stupid questions, Karias," he says.</p>
<hr/><p class="">This time, the sound selected is of a more intimidating size and with smooth ridges along its length. After the handful of times they have practiced this, Rajak has become acquainted well enough, he believes, with the sensation of having his cock fucked and massaged from the inside, and so does not so much as bat an eyelash as Karias generously slicks the metal rod with surgical lubricant and brings the tip to his cock. Rajak flinches when it touches his slit, partially from the sudden, cold touch and partially in anticipation. In the back of his mind, he wonders how many times he will be made to cum this time. Pulling at his mask, Rajak shifts his hips slightly, tilting towards Karias as he tugs at his mask, the shamelessness of which does not escape Karias’s notice but remains uncommented upon for now. He breathes in deeply when the sound enters him and spreads his thighs further apart like an invitation—one that Karias predictably accepts.</p><p class="">He feels the pressure of the rod along the entirety of his cock. It strokes him on the inside smoothly and pleasure hums steadily at the forefront of his consciousness with every motion—every flick of Karias’s wrist, every draw and push. Then, it reaches deeper still and Rajak shudders, back jolting. If he has the right to be embarrassed now, then his cock is embarrassingly hard, twitching as though aching to be touched in order to alight every nerve and streak stars across his vision. Karias does just this: merely wrapping his fingers around his slicked length makes his breath hitch and his legs jerk, pressed from both within and without. When Karias grips him more firmly and torturously drags friction up and down his skin, the sensations blur to him; pressure and heat and wet—all blinding pleasure to him. He groans, pressing his head back in such a way that his chest rises. He gasps Karias’s name.</p><p class="">Karias removes the hand wrapped around his cock, drawing a frustrated sound from Rajak’s throat. “Not yet—not yet, Rajak. Hold it in just a little longer.”</p><p class="">Blearily, Rajak opens his eyes when he feels both hands leave him, abandoning him for a moment—a moment that he impatiently perceives as far too long—until Karias is on him again, pants undone and lifting his hips so that his thighs, splayed apart obscenely, are around Karias’s waist. His ass, though prepared and slicked, is still tight around Karias when he enters him, slowly and carefully. Rajak tenses from the arch of his back to the curl of his toes, hesitant to make even a single sound as he is not confident he will be able contain himself any further. Gasping shakily, he braces himself, the effort surely breaking through to his expression, face set ablaze.</p><p class="">"<em>Ah-hh</em>, Karias—Karias, I—“ He is not sure what it is he wants to say, as he is not sure how to describe what it is he feels. There is some thrill or danger that buzzes at the back of his mind, like he is standing at the very edge of a precipice, looking down at a distance he cannot quite gauge, and Karias is about to thrust him right over the edge.</p><p class="">Of all the people in the world, and of all the viable partners of those people, Rajak at times wonders why it is he trusts <em>Karias,</em> of them all, to do this to him—for him. Those thoughts and any others scatter far far away from them both when Karias, sheathed all the way inside of him, starts to move the sound again. The tip presses against that agonizing place within him and when Karias’s cock drags simultaneously against him from the other side— “Ka—“</p><p class="">He climaxes near immediately. Rajak cannot even begin to conceive of containing himself now, composure foreign to his blanking mind. He stares down with wide, shaken eyes, capable of only broken sorts of sounds and pitiful breathy gasping as he is overwhelmed, unable to tell if he is still having the same orgasm or the next one, and Karias only smiles, gratified even if a little strained, as he continues to move, entirely too generously.</p><p class="">"<em>Karias—</em>" Rajak finally manages to choke out, voice like a delicate whine, a high ring that cracks and stutters as Karias fucks him without much restraint. His breathing trips over itself. He is staring at the ceiling then down at himself then nothing at all as he squeezes his eyes shuts and cries out feebly, feeling the relentless rise and fall of his orgasms, seemingly ceaseless. His cock twitches and he jerks involuntarily as he cums and cums again, though nothing other than a few drops of precum manage to make it past the sound. "Ugh—hh..." He gasps rather pathetically, his own body and the pleasure that thrums throughout it like blood in battle becoming his sole point of focus in this world. "<em>Karias—!</em>" he calls, perhaps even beseeches, one hand reaching impulsively out to grasp at the arm attached to the hand dragging the sounding rod against him maddeningly.</p><p class="">Finally, Karias slows enough to speak to him. "Is this becoming too much for you?"</p><p class="">Rajak still shudders around and beneath him. "Mn..." he whimpers lips pressed tightly together and brows drawn to convey his effort. He cannot tell if his last climax has even receded.</p><p class="">"Count, Rajak."</p><p class="">Rajak finally looks up at him, eyes snapped open wide and silently questioning as he has yet to completely find his voice. His nails dig into Karias's skin.</p><p class="">"If you can withold from coming for when I fuck into you for ten consecutive counts, you can decide when it is we stop." Karias regards him gently, something infuriating and trustworthy about his face and smile that beckons for Rajak to accept these rules of play.</p><p class="">Slowly, Rajak releases Karias's arm, lays back, and nods.</p><p class="">"And I mean count aloud, Rajak."</p><p class="">There is something harrowing about being made to count every time Karias fucks him—forced to acknowledge, to put it explicitly, what a wanton slut he is, barely managing to gasp each number before he inevitably fails and is made to start from the beginning again. One...two...three...four then it is one again, then one again, then one again.</p><p class="">“Oh, you missed a count, Rajak.”</p><p class="">Rajak whimpers and is too taken by the waves of his orgasm to even start the count again when Karias slips into him, dragging the blunt head of his cock against abused and agonizingly sensitive places. From the front, he is continually prodded and pressed by the metal rod, tight throughout his length and relentless in its acute pressure against him that makes him shudder and squirm and cum. His cock twitches and tightens and continually feels as though <em>something</em> from deeper inside wishes to spill from him and all over Karias’s hand and the sheets, but nothing does. He can only keen and moan and gasp, everything tightening and relaxing in intervals uncontrollable to him.</p><p class="">Rajak can only distantly hear the deep rumble of Karias’s groan when he cums inside of him. He continues to fuck him, the cum making the slide of his cock slick, wet, easy, vulgar. Karias sighs appreciatively. “Have you given up on counting entirely, Rajak?” he inquires.</p><p class="">“<em>Karias—!</em>” His plea comes out as more like a high pitched whine as he stiffens and arches and trembles again, his heat on Karias's cock convulsing as though in a weak attempt to push him out. “I’m—it—won’t stop...I—“ He gasps brokenly when Karias shoves into him again. “<em>Ngh</em>—Karias...” His expression twists unbecomingly into something frighteningly vulnerable. “Karias... Karias... Karias...” Rajak shakes, curling in towards himself involuntarily. “Karias—” Rajak's lashes flutter rapidly and it is only after a while, body still jerking as he continues to orgasm, that he notices his vision is blurred by the glassy wetness in his eyes, and only then is he able to comprehend that Karias has slowed and stilled. Rajak groans, too taken apart and scattered to inquire further as he throws the back of his hand over his damp eyes, but he is lucid enough to know that Karias has already seen.</p><p class="">Karias at last slips out of him, cum trailing from his cock. He shifts upward to brush back Rajak’s sweat-damp hair that clings to his skin and places a chaste kiss on his forehead. “You’ve done your best; good job,” Karias murmurs, and Rajak momentarily hates him, as he knows what sort of pitiful kindness this is. Rajak only groans quietly in response. Karias tilts his hips to rub their cocks together. Rajak’s breath catches.</p><p class="">Slowly, Karias begins to withdraw the sound and Rajak shudders, suddenly alert again as faint dread sinks into him. If he is to cum without the sound now, he feels something akin to fear at how it might utterly overwhelm him. Karias gives him little time to resolve himself as he strokes them together now.</p><p class="">Rajak rises and goes rigid. He takes a single sharp breath inwards and then falls utterly silent, a blank white wall overcoming him, crashing over him, his knees shamefully weak as he digs his heels into Karias’s back and clenches, having no choice but to ride out this climax, as cum surges through his cock. Karias leans over him, pressing close, as though to shield him from the watchful eyes of the rest of the world, even if only the two of them are in the bedroom. His hand continues to squeeze and milk his cock, forcing every bit of his pleasure out of him as Rajak mindlessly rocks, his throbbing cock not letting up, repeatedly wetting curled fingers and their stomachs. And when he thinks there is no more, Karias manages to push him just a little further, so that the last of his cum dribbles down his length and around Karias's fingers as he supports Rajak through the entirety of his final orgasm.</p><p class="">As his mind drifts in the fog of the aftermath, Karias whispers something sweet and gentle to him, but Rajak does not quite hear what it is. He falls asleep in this state: wrecked and dirty and wet.</p>
<hr/><p class="">He slowly blinks awake when sunlight streaks across his eyes and finds, when he looks down, that he's been cleaned and tucked in cozily. Rajak feels warmth at his back and a weight across his waist. Karias remains slumbering behind him, having tucked Rajak's head under his chin. He lays his arm over that of the the taller noble and places his hand over Karias's hand that rests pressed to his stomach. He hears Karias stir awake at this.</p><p class="">"Good morning, Princess." He can hear the smile in his voice.</p><p class="">All Rajak can think of from the prior night is cumming so many times so that he cries and passes out immediately afterwards—indecorous, undignified, emotional. He remains silent and does not even take the opportunity to elbow Karias in the ribs for the uncalled for nickname. This, Karias seems to notice.</p><p class="">"Are you all right? How are you feeling, Rajak?"</p><p class="">It takes a long moment for him to answer. "...I had failed your given task last night."</p><p class="">"What?"</p><p class="">Rajak again becomes silent, merely staring straight ahead at the golden sliver of window he can see in between the vertical blinds.</p><p class="">Karias sighs agains his neck before seemingly becoming inspired by something as Rajak can feel him shift straighter. "As they might say, I thought you were—'so fucking hot'—last night." Karias wraps his arms around Rajak more tightly, pulling him closer. Their legs tangle with each other under the covers. More dramatically, Karias laments, "The things you do to me, Rajak, they're entirely unfair."</p><p class="">Rajak thinks that it is a little too early for Karias's dramatics, but, strangely, he does not mind it all that much here. "Hm," he hums as he relaxes more deeply against Karias.</p><p class="">They lie together in silence for a while.</p><p class="">"I wish to go to the stationery store today," Rajak decides suddenly.</p><p class="">"Hm? Oh, okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the invite link to the Cadiscord Discord server, where I wrote this live: https://discord.gg/Ad97bDS23Q</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>